Immortal Bond
by Lolsnake9
Summary: An AU where a young Jia Xu gets to work as a babysitter to a little Guo Jia. Before he came to taste the horrors of this chaotic era, he once bonded with a certain little boy, whom later made him see the wonderful side of this world that he often came to ignore. Warning: subtle Guo Jia x Jia Xu at the end. Oneshot.


**Immortal Bond**

* * *

 _An AU where a young Jia Xu gets to work as a babysitter to a little Guo Jia. Before he came to taste the horrors of this chaotic era, he once bonded with a certain little boy, whom later made him see the wonderful side of this world that he came to often ignore. Warning: subtle Guo Jia x Jia Xu at the end. Oneshot._

* * *

 _Note: This following setting takes place at 175, where Jia Xu is 28 and Guo Jia is 5._

"Hmm…so this is the place, eh?"

He knocked at the door of a certain residence at Yingchuan, the place where some of the most famous intellectuals originated from, including the prestigious Xun family.

"Hello! Is this the Guo family residence?"

The door then soon was opened by the residence's master.

"Hmm…oh! Are you the new babysitter?"

"Umm…yeah."

"Ah, good! Let's see…Jia Xu of Wuwei, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. Please, come in."

Then, Jia Xu and Mr. Guo entered the Guo residence, and they were soon greeted by Mrs. Guo.

"Oh! So you're the new babysitter, aren't you?"

"That's correct, ma'am."

"Oh, no need to be so formal. We're around the same age, after all."

"Hehe."

"So, Jia Xu…we certainly need your help to take care of our son, Guo Jia."

"We've already hired no less than five caretakers for him, but they all gave up."

"Gave up? All five of them?"

"Yeah. Well, you see, our little Jia here is very…energetic. He could barely stand still. And once he starts moving around, it'll take forever to catch up to him."

"And because we're so busy with governmental work, a disaster would surely follow if he were left alone."

"I see…"

Jia Xu was a bit nervous once Mr. Guo gets to the 'energetic' part. After all, Jia Xu dislikes wasting too much effort, this time to chase the little Guo Jia around. But he kept listening.

"…however, you must know that the reason we picked you is because you can tutor our son."

"Tutor?"

"Correct. You're quite famed for your talents in your hometown, and that's the reason why we need you here. You see, Yingchuan is famous for producing many talented men, and we know for sure that our Guo Jia is one of them. Unfortunately, his energetic attitude hinders his own talents. We hope that you will be able to teach him and help him realize his own potential."

Great, Jia Xu thought. Not only does he now have to put more effort in trying to keep the little Guo Jia in place, but also teaching him. To be honest, Jia Xu really isn't that good with people. He pretty much always prefers to be alone and isolate himself from the others. Despite that, this is the only job he can get, so he had no choice but to accept it.

"…well, we hope that you could do your job well."

"Understood, sir."

"Okay. Little Jia! Come here, boy!"

And at that moment, a little blond-haired boy came out running to his mother."

"Mama! Oh, who's that?"

The little boy, Guo Jia, pointed at Jia Xu.

"Oh, he will be your new babysitter!"

"A new one? Again?"

"Yes. Make sure you have to be friendly with him, okay?"

"Okay, papa."

Jia Xu looked at the little boy assigned to his care. The boy's face radiates an air or innocence and naivety, similar to any other boys.

"What's your name, mister?

"…Jia Xu."

"Jia…Xu…Xu-Xu! Can I call you Xu-Xu?"

"Ehh?"

"Hey! That's a rude thing to say!"

"But…"

"…eh, it's alright."

"Hm? Really?"

"Yeah. After all, if he's comfortable, it will be easier for me to keep him around, right?"

"Heh. You got a point."

And then Guo Jia tried to reach out to Jia Xu.

"Hmm…oh?"

Jia Xu then lifted Guo Jia.

"Yay! Xu-Xu, your hair is so soft!"

"Huh? Haha…really?"

"Yeah!"

"Hahaha…you two seem to get along pretty quickly."

"Yeah, it seems."

"Well, isn't it easier this way, eh Jia Xu?"

"I guess."

"Well, needless to say, we believe you could do your job well."

"Thank you."

* * *

 _Later, Jia Xu came into the room that Mr. and Mrs. Guo have already prepared for him._

"Hmm…it's quite small. Well, at least it's enough to store all my scrolls-"

"Hey! Xu-Xu!"

Jia Xu was surprised by Guo Jia calling to him from behind.

"Oh…it's you."

"Come on Xu-Xu! Let's play!"

"Play? Uh, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"But why?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little tired. I need some rest."

"Aww…"

Guo Jia looks down with a pout in his face, which made Jia Xu feel bad.

"Sigh…well, you could stay in my room if you want."

"Really? Yayy!"

"But make sure you don't mess anything here!"

"Okay!"

Guo Jia ran around the room and then threw himself at Jia Xu's bed.

"Aaahhh…oh, Xu-Xu!"

"Hm?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I'm from Liang. Specifically Wuwei."

"Liang? That's really far from here."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hmm…I also remember mom and dad telling me that Liang is an unpleasant place to live in. Is that true?"

"Depends on your definition of 'unpleasant'."

"They said that those foreign tribes kept on murdering and plundering people! They're so mean!"

Indeed, Jia Xu agreed that the foreign tribes do cause a lot of troubles in his hometown, but the actual situation is a little bit more complicated. After all, the corrupt and slowly declining government of Han has a hand in causing the foreign tribes to rebel, but he dare not to tell the truth to a mere little boy. Such cruel situation is what made Jia Xu to have less-than-optimistic view on the world.

"…hey, Xu-Xu?"

"Ah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Eh? Emm…of course."

"I was starting to worry if those foreign tribes once caused trouble to you."

"Ah, no."

"Good then!"

Guo Jia hopped off Jia Xu's bed and walked towards the shelf, in which Jia Xu stored his many scrolls on military knowledge in.

"By the way, what are these?"

"Ah! Don't touch that!"

"Kyah! Umm…sorry."

"Huff…it's alright, actually."

"Yeah. But what are those?"

"Ehh? Umm…these are scrolls on military arts."

"Military arts?"

"Yes."

"Whoa…that's so cool!"

"Hm. You wanna read?"

"Of course! …aww, all these stuffs are so difficult and complicated!"

"Really? Well, you want me to teach you?"

"Of course! Of course!"

"Haha. Okay, first of all, you see…"

Jia Xu taught Guo Jia about military arts for hours, and the young boy surprisingly showed such deep understanding about it for a boy his age. Jia Xu immediately realized that the boy will grow up into something great.

"…well, that covers it."

"Whoa…this is really great, Xu-Xu! Can I read more?"

"Sorry, but that's all about you have to know at the moment."

"Whaatt?! But I want more! Hmph…"

"Haha. Don't worry, you can learn more when the time's right."

"Ah, okay! You're so kind, Xu-Xu!"

"Haha…"

Just at that moment, Jia Xu immediately felt guilty. He himself doesn't know the reason, but it just seemed that he regretted of having taught about techniques of war to such a young kid. He already knows about the horrors that war bring about.

"…by the way, Guo Jia."

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you like war?"

"Of course I do!" An answer which completely shocked Jia Xu.

"Oh…why?"

"Because those soldiers that go into war are really cool! They get to defeat many enemies and do all kinds of cool stuffs!"

"Hmph…I see. Do you want to be a soldier, then?"

"Ehh…well, I did, initially. But even then I wasn't sure about it since I'm too lazy with physical trainings and stuff. But then after you taught me about military arts, I decided to stay behind to direct the battle instead!"

Jia Xu could only sigh at Guo Jia's enthusiasm. After all, he's only a kid, he thought. Such innocence has to be preserved until the right time where he finally gets to see what war actually feels like. At least, this way he could survive through these chaotic times, he thought again.

"…hehe." He patted Guo Jia's head.

"Ah! Hehehe…"

Guo Jia looked up to Jia Xu and touched his face.

"Oh?"

"I like you, Xu-Xu. Can we be friends forever?"

"Of course. As long as you want."

"Yay!" Guo Jia hugged Jia Xu, who then hugs him back.

Hm…what a cute little kid, Jia Xu thought. He certainly had never expected himself, a cynical antisocial, to suddenly become instant friends with a young boy assigned to his care. Such is the wonders of the world, he thought again.

* * *

 _The next day…._

"XU-XU! WAKE UP!"

"WHOAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Jia Xu was so surprised that he immediately fell out his bed.

"…oops."

"Hrrrghh…ouch…tch, YOU! Why must you wake me up like that?!"

"Aah! I…I'm sorry, Xu-Xu! But the sun has already risen! It's not good to sleep for too long!"

Jia Xu can only frown. After all, he's not exactly a morning person. Maybe this is the one thing he has to get used to during his time taking care of Guo Jia.

"Anyway, let's go!" said Guo Jia while dragging the still-drowsy Jia Xu along.

"E-eh? Where?"

"I'd like to show you something! Come on!"

"Huh?! Hey, HEY!"

Guo Jia then runs to somewhere, with Jia Xu trying to keep up with the little kid. Tch, this boy's fast, Jia Xu thought. He then wondered why Guo Jia wouldn't keep his dream of being a soldier, he would make a fine one. They kept on running until they reached the back of the Guo residence, a massive field with a big cherry blossom tree in the middle.

"Gah! Pant…pant…stop! Tch!"

Guo Jia kept on running and running on the field until he himself became tired as well.

"Hahahaha! Pant…pant…whoa!"

"Tch, you little…"

"Pant…oh? Hehehe…"

"Seriously, why must you give me so much problem?"

"But it's fun running through the grass field, right?"

"Hmph."

"Anyway, let's rest under that tree instead."

And so the two walked until they sat down below the cherry blossom tree, with Guo Jia sitting on Jia Xu's lap.

"Whew…"

"Heh. You know, you're actually a pretty good runner."

"Really?"

"Hm-hm."

"Hehehe."

Jia Xu looked at scenery around him. The wide grass field, the relaxing breeze added with showering petals of cherry blossom make a beautiful scenery that Jia Xu has never seen before. He inwardly felt so peaceful for once in his entire life.

"…oh! Look at that!" Guo Jia looked up to the sky.

"Eh? What?"

"Look! A butterfly!" Guo Jia's tiny hand tried to reach out for a butterfly that flew farther from them, with Jia Xu only giving a slightly perplexed look at the kid's enthusiasm.

"Sigh…I wish I could be a butterfly as well. To be able to fly freely to anywhere I wanna go…"

Jia Xu smiled and patted Guo Jia's head.

"I'm sure you will someday."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sure, one day you'll be able to fly high in the sky."

"Hehe…thanks."

They kept on relaxing and chatting under the tree, until the coolness of the tree made both of them sleep under the cherry blossom tree until the evening.

* * *

 _Since then, Jia Xu kept working as Guo Jia's caretaker for 1 month. Their bond seems to grow even stronger by time, and Jia Xu too, could finally see the bright side of the slowly-declining world. Until one day…_

"…w-what?! Y-you serious?!"

"Of course. Why would I be kidding?"

"'Filial and Incorrupt'? You mean you recommended me into the government's service?"

"Yeah. Hey, it's quite a promising job, you know!"

"But you know that I already have a job here! And I don't want to work for the government either…that would be too much work!"

"Oh, come on, Jia Xu! Your current job is to be a mere babysitter for a relatively-unknown family with low payment. If you enter the government's service, your name will be known by people, and maybe you'll gain quite a prestigious position! And besides, everyone knows about your immense talent, and it would be a waste if you continue doing your job now. Wouldn't it be better to offer your talents to help the government?"

Jia Xu considered his friend's words. It really isn't the matter of fame or payment, but the fact that he would have to leave Guo Jia with little chance of meeting him again. And besides, he already knows that the government is done for and that it really is only a matter of time before the entire land fell into complete chaos, so why would he offer his talents for nothing? But, then again, maybe that way he could've at least done something for the declining government…

"I'd like you to reconsider my words. Hey, there really aren't many people who gets this prestige, you know. You're lucky to even receive this offer."

"I know, but…"

"Trust me, my friend. This is the one chance you would not like to miss."

"…"

* * *

 _The next day…_

"WHAAAATTT?! Is that true?!"

"Yes…"

"What…but you can't leave me!"

"I'm sorry, Guo Jia. I'd hate to leave you, but…"

"Please! Couldn't you just stay with me?!"

"I really want to, but-"

"Then why do you want to leave for government's service?!"

"Ah, I…"

"You're so mean! You promised that we will be friends forever!"

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"Listen, Guo Jia. I really want to stay with you forever. I really do. But…I realize that it's my obligation to offer my services to the government. After all, soldiers also fight to help their country, right? And since I'm not a soldier, this is my way of helping the country. Don't you also love your country?"

"Ah…umm…of course."

"Hm-hm. And besides, even if we're separated, we'll still stay as friends forever."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Hm." Guo Jia then hugs Jia Xu while crying.

"Aah?"

"Sob…sob…please…don't forget me…okay?"

"Hm. I never will."

"Sob…thank you…thank you for being my friend…Jia…Xu…"

Jia Xu was surprised at Guo Jia who, for once, called him by his full name. He hugged the kid back.

"I thank you as well. Guo Jia."

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"First of all, we'd like to thank you for taking good care of our son."

"Thank you, sir and madam."

"You two are basically inseparable. Little Jia here is really sad at you having to go. I'm sure it must be hard for you as well."

"Ah, it's alright. I mean, sure, it's hard to leave Guo Jia after so long…but it's alright."

"Well then, we wish you good luck on your new job."

"Thank you."

Just when Jia Xu was preparing to depart, suddenly…

"WAAAAIIIITTT! XU-XU!"

"Hm?! Oh!"

Then, Guo Jia hugged Jia Xu tightly, seemingly not wanting to let him go.

"Xu-Xu…you're about to leave now?"

"Yes. I know, I know it's hard, it's hard for me too. But haven't I told you before. Even when we're apart, we'll always be friends forever. Okay?"

"Hm-hm. Oh, and Xu-Xu…promise me…will we be able to meet again?"

"Ah, that…"

Guo Jia kept on looking hopefully.

"Sigh…well, to be honest, I can't promise anything."

"H-huh?! But why?"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. But I promise, whenever I have the time, I will visit you. Be a good boy until then, got it?"

"Okay! Oh, and one more thing…"

Guo Jia then kissed Jia Xu on his cheek, which surprised him.

"A-ah?! Umm…why did you?"

"Well, I love you, Xu-Xu! I mean, it's alright, right?"

"Love, huh…hehe…"

He then patted Guo Jia on the head.

"Ah!"

"I love you too, Guo Jia."

"Hehehehehe…I promise, when we meet again, I'll kiss you again! Even if the world ends, I will never, ever forget you! Okay?"

"Okay. Well, it's time for me to go."

"Okay! BYE-BYE XU-XU! PLEASE DON'T FORGET ME!"

"I WON'T!"

"BYE! BYE!"

"BYE! Sigh…well, maybe amidst this slowly sinking world…there is something to be happy about. Heh. Life."

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

"Hey, Jia Xu."

"Hm?"

"Could you please get the scroll on that shelf, please?"

"Oh. Here."

"Thanks."

Jia Xu looked at the young blonde man in front of him. Ever since he entered the government's service, the empire just kept on sliding downhill until it finally reached it's worst peak when Dong Zhuo took control. Jia Xu was unfortunate enough to enter the tyrant's service, and since then he had been caught in some of the era's roughest times, and yet he managed to survive through sheer cunning. That is, until he finally entered the service of the mighty warlord Cao Cao, when he had a completely unexpected reunion with the boy he once took care of after 22 years, Guo Jia.

He was utterly perplexed at what 2 and more decades has done to the energetic and enthusiastic little boy he once knew. He has now grown taller than him and into a fine young man who indulges himself in drinking and women, and yet he has also grown into a brilliant strategist, exactly like what Jia Xu predicted. While he can't exactly be sure whether all of these changes are bad or not, he was certainly thrown off by such drastic changes.

But what makes Jia Xu a bit more saddened is how Guo Jia doesn't seem to remember him as his caretaker from his childhood, but he let it slide. After all, he was only 5 when they became friends, and it has been 22 years. He once thought of trying to approach Guo Jia and remind him of 22 years ago, but he kept his intentions as doing so would be weird in the eyes of his other comrades.

"…oh, one thing."

"What?"

Guo Jia then turned around and then swiftly kissed Jia Xu's cheek, which obviously made him shocked and flustered.

"W-WHA?!"

"There!"

"M-master Guo Jia?! What was that for?! Y-you suddenly, you just suddenly-"

"Oh, come on now. Don't tell me that you forgot my promise?"

Jia Xu was stunned upon hearing that.

"W…wait…you mean…you…you remembered?"

"Hm-hm."

"After 22 years?"

"Certainly! Didn't I tell you that I will kiss you upon meeting again?"

"A-ah…I…hey, wait a second! If you remembered then why did you do it NOW?!"

"H-huh?!"

"I mean…I mean…tch, I thought you might have forgotten me after 2 decades or so. But…you didn't."

"Hahaha! Come on, of course I didn't forget you! Didn't we promise about being friends forever?"

"…huh…right…"

"And besides, I had only been waiting until this moment to fulfill my promise, since no one's here besides us."

"Oh…I see…I…I, I'm sorry for being angry at you, I just…"

"It's alright. You know, ever since you left to work for the government, I had been waiting for you to visit me, day and night. But you never came."

"Ah…I…I'm sorry for that. I mean, considering the situation at the government back then…"

"Hey, there's no need to apologize. After all, you did say you can't promise anything, right? So back then, I basically accepted and moved on with my life. But when I was suddenly reunited with you again, after 2 decades…you had no idea how happy I was."

"Hm…it must have been fate."

"Of course."

"Yes. Young master-"

"No, no, no need. Call me Guo Jia."

"Guo Jia…right. Then you can call me Xu-Xu again."

"Xu-Xu. Pfftt…AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh my god…AHAHAHAHAH! XU-XU! HAHAHAHA! THAT SOUNDS SO FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEY! You were the one who came up with that nickname!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I know, but still! Oh my god…I was such a child back then."

"But that's because you actually were!"

"I know that! …Xu-Xu. Pfffttt!"

"Hey, HEY!"

Jia Xu then starts chasing Guo Jia.

"Uh-oh, better run!"

"HYAH! COME HERE! Agkh, you're just as fast as back then!"

"HAHAHA! You can never catch me!"

"Well, let's just see! Good lord, seems you never grew up, huh?!"

"Better than being a cranky old man, it seems."

"HEY!"

* * *

 _Well, considering their age gap, I've seen quite a lot fanarts in pixiv depicting a young Jia Xu with a little Guo Jia, which inspired me to do the one where young Jia Xu became a babysitter to little Guo Jia (yes that cover is my fanart! :P), and during that drawing process in which I got the inspiration for this fic. So please leave a review and have a good day!_


End file.
